Talk:Vs battles 3/@comment-44369939-20200109140700
Merlin (Classic Disney) vs Alraumon (Digimon) merlin's profile Tier: 8B | Higher With Magic | Sea Level | Far Higher (from sea level) with Magic combos ''' '''Name: Merlin | Marvin | The Sorcerer Origin: The Sword and The Stone (1963) Gender: Male Age: Unknown | Likely at least 95+ years old Classification: Wizard | White Mage | Self-proclaimed "World's Most Powerful Wizard" (however it's likely that there were very few wizards around the time he was in) | Forest Hermit | Knowledge-Seeker | Self-educated man | Pet owner (owns a pet owl, though also his friend) | Medevial Times Resident (Seemingly lived in the year 1200, when young (boy/kid) king arthur lived) | Self Proclaimed Headmaster Powers and Abilities: Shapeshifting (through magic) (Fish, Mouse Squirrel, Bird, Crab, Walrus, more), White Magic, Enhanced Combat (through magic) (as shown in his duel against mim) | Disease Manipulation (as a bacteria) | Animal weapons (through shapeshifting), Enhanced Learning, Time Travel, Water Manipulation, Knowledge Bestowment (enabled his owl archimedes how to speak, and made him almost as smart as himself (merlin)). Magic-Telepathy (can move objects with magic as a form of telekinesis). Magic Lordship, Transformation Inducement (can transforms other humans into animals as shown when he transmutated arthur into a bird) | Longetivity (not immortal, but can live for hundreds of years without support as long as magic is not impaired) | Size Manipulation (shrunk his whole house's stuff into one small bag) | Invisibility | Echo Voice (can be heard at normal range while invisible or shrunk) | Magic Empowerment | Limited Future Sight (predicted exactly where arthur would land in his house, however other things he predicted were not entirely right but mostly right). | Domain Manipulation (being a headmaster, he can transfer use his magic to get control over the domain when he got control of arthur's father's castle, and actual domain manipulation). Teleportation (Teleported And Time Traveled from 1200 and the guest room (tower) to 1900's bermuda triangle)* | Portal Creation* (Likely used a portal to complete the teleportation of the same thing) | Possible Immortality | Possible Regeneration through magic Healing | Disney Force (can sing and increase the potency of his magic) | Limited toon force (his magic appeared to have some of the same qualities as toon force, at least durability considered) | Possible Light Manipulation (seem to have knowledge how to sword in the stone worked, and it's likely that if he tried even if he couldn't lift it, he could manipulate the light around the stone) Attack Potency: Large Building Level | Far Higher with magic Speed: Average Human Level | Superhuman (as bird) | Relativistic with Teleportation ' 'Lifting Strength: Low By himself | Higher in Crab form | Infinite (with magic) ' 'Striking Strength: Large Building Level | Far Higher with magic Durability: Large Building Level | Higher with transformation (Small Town Level) | Far Higher with magic (large island level) | Extremely Higher With Toon Force (Small Star Level) Stamina: Infinite Range: Planetary | Possibly Multi Planetary due to traveling through difference times and each earth technically being a different earth from where he headed and been Standard Equipment: Wand | Robe | Wizard's Hat Optional Equipment: Surfer Outfit | Equipment in his forest home Intelligence: Average (due to his main time and due to being eccentric does not fully understand words created in modern type, however understands some of those words | Genius (replicated prototypes of inventions that would not be invented for hundreds of years: plane, steam train) (studied at least 8 high level topics, extremely high level topics for his time, and seemingly meomorized all of it including at least 50 books of multiple categories). | Also creative in combat when he use his bacteria form to defeat madam mim's dragon when he was seemingly outmatched in strengh and size | Possible Supergenius (when combat smarts mixed with plain genius or intelligence scaling+ ) ''' '''Weaknesses: if his magic is imparied it's likely that would negate his longetivity and he would crumble to dust (however there was good evidence that his magic could not be impaired) | If taken significant physical damage without healing himself or staying out of combat for a decent duration or transformation then his longetivity will also fade (extremely unlikely since his duel against madam mim when he took at lot of hits and won, he retained 0 wounds when madam was exhausted) | Refuses to use dark magic | None Notable Techniques: His durability stats can be attributted to other categories to other stat categories of his during battle (through limited toon force and magic) -- base merlin base alraumon stats equalized at tier 8A random encounter -- merlin wins by white magic (counter life manipulation), light manipulation (counter darkness manipulation), disease manipulation (counter poison manipulation) + telepathy (counter electricity manipulation) + magic and transformation combat. merlin wins 10/10 (all necessary counters, rough win) '' '''high end smarts (genius level smarts) used for merlin and smarts included in this battle (merlin > alraumon in smarts as well) despite not affecting ratio. '